Ayumu's Love Story
by Random2Friends
Summary: Ayumu is a high school girl with a hatred towards Sasuke. Yumi is a friend of Ayumu, that's dating Gaara and lives next door to Sasuke. Ayumu's birthday is here and Yumi is about to give her a surprise of a lifetime! Sasuke/OC and Gaara/OC AU. Rated M for vulgarity and coitus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my best friend. It's a story that I promised to her a long time ago. I am finally giving it to her. So please enjoy. It is a bit random. And it's how I picture my friend and I would be if we went to high school or if we grew up around the character of Naruto. So again, please enjoy, and happy reading!**

* * *

We lean into each other, his hands caressing my body and just as our lips were about to meet, a shrilling sound began to play.

My eyes snapped open as I realized it was my alarm. I glared at my phone with distaste. I stretched as I stood up from bed, scratching my head as I made my way to my bathroom to do my deeds. Once I came out I finally noticed the thin bracelet on my nightstand along with ripped piece of paper. I walked over, put on the bracelet.

'Happy Birthday.

Your Mother.'

I rolled my eyes, before I began to get ready, putting on the uniform. I put a pink bow in my hair to finish top it off and grabbed my bag.

...

"AYUMU! You bitch!" I heard before I got tackled and then smacked on the head. "You woke me up from my nap again!" I turned seeing Yumi with a snarl on her face, Gaara trailing behind her.

"Shut up hoe! You ignore my calls half the time." I say back at her. She scoffs as she stands next to Gaara, folding her arms across her chest. "Anyways, are you guys coming to my party tonight?" I asked as I grabbed the poptarts Yumi was shoving at my face.

"Duh!" Yumi says, cutting off Gaara. Gaara rolls his eyes at her before nodding his head yes. "I mean after all! I planned and it is going to be at my house. Thank good karma for my parents finally following their counselor's advice to go to a romantic retreat for a month." Yumi says exasperatedly. I nodded grinning. "Of course! Mhm, I'm assuming Kiba is going to provide the booze?" This time Gaara nodded. "Yes. Though we already have a majority at our place right now." He says wrapping his arms around Yumi. And before anyone gets confused, Gaara is staying with Yumi until her parents come back.

"Alrighty! Enough talk! To class before we're late! And yes I know Ayumu that we are going to get there early! GAWD!" Yumi says rapidly as she grabbed my wrist and tugged me towards the inside of the school with Gaara trailing behind after her with his wrist in her other hand.

…

Surprisingly the class was already somewhat filled as we headed to back towards our seats. We soon began to talk about the party as Gaara headed towards Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. "Ayu I already have your outfit planned out, all you have to do is get to my house so you can get ready." "Ok. By the way, who's coming to the party? You never told me." She laughed, tugging on her ponytail. "Well… Everyone." "Everyone who?" "Everyone, everyone." "Everyone, everyone who?" She sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Some people you won't like. Naruto, our wonderful cousin is coming, cause he's always a party. But, ok. Here's the list." She grabbed a notebook handing it towards me.

 _Gaara_

 _Naruto_

 _Ino_

 _Sakura_

 _Hinata_

 _Kiba_

 _Shikamaru_

 _Kankuro_

 _Temari_

 _Choji_

 _Tenten_

 _Neji_

 _Lee_

 _Sai_

 _Shino_

 _And… **Sasuke**_

"SEXUAL TENSION!" Yumi yells just when Sasuke walks into the room. He turns his head towards her, glaring at her. "Hey Sas- _GAY_ , you might want to stop that… Before your face becomes permanently stuck like that. Then again, it's already late, you don't have any other facial expression." She cackles as he growls at her, taking a couple of steps towards us, only stopping when Naruto and Gaara stop him.

"Why do you antagonize Sasgay so much?" She grins at me, sitting back down. "Well, because you're secretly in love with him. I mean there is an obvious attraction between you and chicken butt." "You are a lost cost." I tell her. "Thanks, I know." She turns back as she faces the front just as Asuma walks in.

"Alright class…"

…

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Yumi yells across the parking lot as runs to my car. She's lucky I loved her so much, or else I would have slapped her silly by now.

…

To put it this way, the party was amazing. There was balloons everywhere a bunch of food of all types, and the best thing of all, alcohol. The kind that will make you spill all your dirty secrets. The good kind. The strong kind. I didn't even care of Sasgay was invited to my party, I haven't seen him and that was good for me. I smiled and talked to Hinata.

"So, I heard you and Naruto had a wonderful date yesterday." Boom, there we go! An instant blush! It was cute how Hinata still blushed at the mention of Naruto's name or whenever she was around him, they've been together for two years now. "Yes, he took me out towards the new restaurant by the beach, you know the one with the paper lanterns. I nodded, Yumi and I had gone there a week ago for lunch after a tiring shopping spree. Just as I was about to reply, I was tugged backwards, "Sorry Hina-Chan! But I need Ayu to come with me!" Yumi voice rang out as she led me up the stairs to her home. We entered my room for when I stay over, which was a lot. I practically lived here. "What the hell are we doin-" I squealed as I was shoved into my closet. I heard the lock turn. Oh hell no!

"Yumi! You baka! let me out! What are you doing?!" I heard her giggling, before a hiccuped followed. Shit, she was buzzed. "Don't worry Ayu! I have a surprise, it'll all work out! Mkay?" Suddenly her footsteps faded away. Yumi finally cracked. She finally got tired of me waking her up from her naps, and now she's going to keep me locked in my closet until I starve to death. But she won't just leave it at that, no, she is too much of a sadist. No, she'll wait until I'm too weak to move, and she'll come in with food. Then she'll start eating in front of me until the food is no longer there. She'll start laugh at my misery, and the-

The closet suddenly opened and something flew at me before the closet slammed shut once more and the lock clicked into place. I look towards my feet only to see that the something was actually a someone. And that someone was Sasuke. Sasuke bloody Uchiha. He was tied up and gagged and was glaring at me. I grabbed a stick, from I don't know where and started hitting him. Maybe this was my surprise. Maybe Yumi shoved him in the closet with me so I could have a human pinata. That was a very Yumi thing to do.

…

 **Yumi's PoV**

I had my earphones in as I listened to Sasuke's groans of pain. This is how I knew Sasuke was in pain, those sounds were the same sounds that I caused to come out of him when I use (and still do occasionally) hit him. I grinned. She probably thought I locked him in there for her so he could be her human pinata.

 _"Pinata!"_ I heard her shout. I giggled as I sipped my whiskey. I saw Gaara walked up to me, "Don't drink too much. You know how you get, you might not make it to the cake if you don't stop." I pouted, "But I made the cake." He shook his head as a small smile formed on his lips. "No. Hinata made the cake you just provided the ingredients." "Psh. Same difference. I was still part of the procedure of the cake making. I tasted the batter and everything." I stuck my tongue out at him, before quickly putting it back in my mouth as he kissed me.

…

 **Ayumu's PoV**

After hitting Sasuke for ten minutes, I stopped and just sat across from him staring at the ceiling. "What the hell is up with you and Yumi hitting me?" I turned my head towards him. "Cause you are a jackass. Dipshit." Thank you Yumi for giving me a list of insults she threw at Sasuke as they grew up together. "No. That's not it. You and I use to be friends. What did I do to you?" I looked at him, disgusted. "You are seriously asking me that? Eighth grade, the second week of school." His eyes widened.

…

 _I was walking towards the cafeteria, listening to my ipod as I thought about high school. I couldn't wait to start it. I couldn't wait to meet new people. It was going to be a fresh new start. I could feel it. My thoughts were suddenly broken as I heard Sasuke call my name. I looked up, a small blush forming, but quickly disappearing, smiling at him as he came to stop. "Hey, what's u-" I began, but stopped as I felt something soft cover my mouth. I blinked before I realized it was his lips. Sasuke was kissing me. My eyes closed, slowly, but before they fully shut. His lips were off mine and he turned around going back to Naruto and the rest of the guys._

 _…_

 _It had been weeks since Sasuke kissed me. And every time I thought about it, I would blush. It was after he kissed me that I realized I was starting to develop feelings for him, but wasn't sure on how to act on it. He must of liked me too if he had kissed me. My first kiss. Sasuke was my very first kiss. I jumped on my bed, excited for tomorrow, I was going to tell Sasuke that I liked him too. I heard a knock come from my door. "Come in!" I shouted as I still jumped on my bed. Naruto entered my room looking a bit sullen, but also angry. I stopped jumping as worried consumed. "Naruto! Are you ok?" Jumping off my bed I ran to him, pulling him into my arms. I began to fuss over him, ignoring him as he called my name, trying to get me to stop._

 _"Ayumu! Stop! I came here to tell you something. And what I'm about to tell you, is going to break your heart." I stepped away from him. "What do you mean? Break my heart? What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him confuse. "I know you like Sasuke. I know that he kissed, but he didn't kiss for the right reasons. It wasn't because he liked you. Neji dared him to." He growled out, his fists clenching. My mouth opened, as tears began to well up on my eyes. They soon fell, it was too good to be true._

 _…_

 _A week later I saw both Naruto and Sasuke at school, bruised, Sasuke more than Naruto. And when our eyes connected, I just glared at him._

 _…_

"I can't believe I liked you, and thought that you had liked me too." I told him. A tear slipped from my eye. By now he was already untied. Looking surprised, almost shocked. I wiped the under part of my eyelids hoping that the tears would stop streaming down my face. Yumi worked too hard on my makeup.

"I liked you back then too." My head snapped back to look at him. "I just didn't know how to react after. You were my friend since we were seven, just like Naruto. You were my best friend. My parents actually liked you. Yumi liked you too." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean by Yumi?" I asked. He chuckled. "Yumi, was my friend growing up. We've been raised together since diapers. Like I'm sure she told you. When we were five, she said all my friends must be approved by her before it could go further. Along with any future girlfriends. She kept that promise. Even when she declare that I was her nemesis when we were nine. She still looked after me. Especially when I told her about you."

…

 **Yumi's PoV**

 _"... She still looked after me. Especially when I told her about you."_ Shit. I don't remember this. When did he- oh. The day before he kissed her. Then he ruined it. Bitch.

 _"Wait. You told her about me? So she knew about me before we became friends?"_ Shock was apparent in Ayu's voice. _"Honestly, she probably forgot about it. She was eating ice cream when I told her." "Yeah… Her attention is never focused on a conversation whenever ice cream is around."_

"Hey! I resent that!" I shouted causing some people to stare. "What! Go back to drinking you nasties!" I shouted at them as Gaara went to grab, when I stumbled forward.

…

 **Ayumu's PoV**

"Did you hear that?" It sounded like, "It was probably Yumi, you know how loud she can be when she's drunk." Sasuke says, as he leaned over me. My eyes widened. When the hell did he get this close? "When you were distracted." Oh great he could read minds. "No. You are just saying everything outloud." I blushed. I felt his cool breath hit my face as he leaned in closer. "Your cute when you blush." He said, just before his lips met mine, and this time, I kissed back. My arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled me closer. We ended up with me on top of him. He bit my lip. And damn was it getting too heated.

"See Gaara! They're fine! They are just about to make babies!" Yumi. Of course. "Come one bitches get out of the closet and join the party!" She says as she leaned against the open closet door. Gaara of course keeping her from hitting the ground. I shook my head as Sasuke pulled me up from the ground. He led me out of the closet, pulling me close to him. "I still like you now." He whispered in my ear. "Go out with me." He mumbled, kissing the side of my neck, I could only nod as we reached the bottom of steps.

"Yeah Ayu! Suck some dick!" Yumi's voice came from the top of the stairs. "Alright Yumi, say goodnight. It's time for you to go to sleep." Gaara said afterward, picking her up bridal style. All she did was giggle, calling out a goodnight to everybody, before attacking Gaara's face with kisses, Gaara responding every time her lips met his. They were truly the sweetest couple, also the scariest.

"You think she'll be upset that she's missing the cake?" I turned to Sasuke. He smirked. "Knowing her, she probably already cut a slice and ate it before you got to it."

And he was right. That bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Damn it is hot! I don't know about the story, but I am talking about the weather! I am burning! And I'm pretty sure I am sweating in places I did not know I could sweat in. Alright, I do not know if I already mention this, but I have link on my profile where you could see the outfits the girls (Ayumu an Yumi) are wearing in each chapter/scene. Plus, I don't usually write like this, this is meant to please my friend, so I am literally thinking outside of my usual comfort zone for her, so please enjoy. And happy reading!**

 **P.S. I you want to leave a review that would be great! Gracias!**

* * *

"So you guys are together now?" Yumi said as we walked along the trail. "Yup. I mean it's been two weeks, we share an occasional kiss in the hallways or sometimes in class, and we hold hands, but we have yet to go on a date." I say explaining to her the failure of my relationship. Cause let's face it, it really isn't a relationship if we don't go on dates. "Huh. I see. He told me that, well no. Itachi told me that. He and I both agree that chicken butt needs to take you out on a date." "Wow, you talk about us with Itachi, I wonder how Gaara feels about it." I say to her dodging a punch to the head, but unable to dodge the kick to my ankle. "Shut up bitch! Besides, he used to change my diapers, its creepy." She shudders before turning to me, "Plus, I keep Gaara completely satisfied, that he shouldn't have any doubts." "See it's things like that, that make people wonder. And if it wasn't for your promise to not have any kind of sex, and to stay a virgin, I would have thought you and him would have done it a long time ago!" I say laughing as she blushed. "Whatever, I let him full access to my boobs. Did I tell you, that one time when he was drunk, he told me he the pillows on my chest, before he proceeded to fall asleep on them? Well, he did, and that's not even the funny part. When he woke up the day after and I wasn't there, and he saw me in my backyard he freaking tackled me to the ground just so he could put his head under my shirt so he could sleep on them." By now I was cracking up.

Everyone knew Gaara had slight obsession with Yumi's breasts. He was always caught napping on the. It was weird. but adorable, especially when you saw Yumi petting his head. Gaara ever only was able to sleep thanks to Yumi, it was almost as if she was his drug and his insomnia would just disappear when she made him take a nap with her around. They oddly worked as a couple. A couple. A couple who happen to be friends with Sasuke and I. I turned to Yumi with an excited gleam in my, which must have freaked her out, because she started backing away from me. Taking a step forward, she took a step backwards, with a now cautious look in her eyes.

"What?" She asked. I smile. "How would you feel about a double date? You, Gaara,Sasuke and I. Come on. That way it won't be completely awkward. We can go bowling!" I say the last part, only to receive a deadpan look. "Look. We'll do the double date because Gaara can't say no to this adorable face, but you and I. We suck at bowling. Do you not remember what happened freshman year?!" She said, shaking me as she got to the last part.

…

 _Gaara and Yumi had just begun dating and the whole gang decided to go bowling, partially because she hasn't scare him off with her short temper. As I was getting to bowl, I saw from the corner of my eye, Karin and Sasuke, making out. I don't know what happened, but instead of rolling the ball, I ended up throw the ball, but instead of going forward it went backwards, towards Yumi, hitting her right in the face. It went downhill from there. Instead of crying, she glared at me. She stalked towards me and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the back exit, before she proceeded to hit me. I only got a few punches in, but by the end of the fight, we both sported black eyes, and a broken nose. We walked back inside, laughing as if nothing had happen._

…

"I know that! But we don't have to play! Besides, they both like to bowl, and they're good at sports, I mean come on they've been on the varsity soccer team since freshman year. In fact, now that I think about it, the majority of the guys were on the team during freshman since freshman year. But either way. Come on Yumi! Please." She sighed before nodding her head. "Fine whatever. You're lucky they have good food there too!" She said before she began to jog to the house. Her parents had still not come home, apparently it was going really well. They were looking for homes.

…

It was two days since Yumi and I talked about the double date, and we were currently getting ready in her room as the guys waited down stairs. "So how'd you get Gaara to agree?" I asked her as I put my mascara on. She blushed. Looking down she grabbed her lipstick, "Um…" she applied it quick before putting it in her back pocket. "Well. Let's just leave as, raging teen hormones kicked in, but I'm still a virgin, just know, that I wouldn't mind doing it again. I mean, you've gone farther with Sasuke." She says, and suddenly my face was brighter than a firework. "Shut up. So what did he finally go to third base? Sasuke and I kind of just zoomed through the bases, we haven't yet hit a homerun." I winked at her. "Stupid. If you're asking if he went below the waist, yes he did. No it was not oral, but he touched me in all the right places, causing for a very orgasmic adventure. So you can say, I am slowly becoming more experienced." She nodded, I laughed. "You go glenn coco!" I shouted. As we headed down the stairs. Let's do this shit!

…

I now know how Yumi felt the last time we went bowling. Here Gaara pulled her out with him so he could teach her. They had gotten the lightest ball and from there he began teaching her. Now while he was showing her I was with Sasuke sharing an intimate moment.

…

 _We were at the farthest side of the building where it was also the darkest. Yumi and I specifically chose this so if something like either one of our boyfriends pulled us up to bowl, we wouldn't be seen by other people. Thank god we did, because the next thing we knew, Gaara had Yumi up and prepping her to bowl. Meanwhile I was with Sasuke, lying on his lap as he stroke my hair. We just stared at each other and soon, instead of lying on his lap, I was sitting on, kissing him. I felt him grip my butt as his other hand traveled up, gripping my ginger hair. "Ah! Watch out!" I felt something slam on my left leg causing me tilt backwards from Sasuke and hit the ground. It hurt like hell. Not only was my leg aching, but so was my head. "I told you Gaara, Ayu or I will always end up getting hurt!" Pouted as she sat on the floor, apologizing profusely._

…

And that's where we were now. Neither of us noticing the ball rolling away towards the pins. "Sasuke, quick kiss her! If you kiss her maybe she won't be m-" "STRIKE." Yumi and I faced each other, mouths open in shocked. Sasuke and Gaara stared at each other surprised as well. "Ah! We did it! We did it! We did it! Our first strike! Ah!" We squealed, jumping around screaming. Yup we were excited.

…

"What should I wear?" I say through the headpiece. I was currently on the phone talking to Yumi. I was sort of freaking out, and I was pretty sure I was interrupting something because I kept hearing her smack Gaara away. "Ok look. Hold up. Gaara! This a fashion emergency!" I laughed as I heard another smack come through the headpiece. "Ok, your going to the carnival right? So where jeans, the pearl necklace thing, you white shoes with the orange line thing and orange bow. Oh and the earings with the oranges on them! Plus that shirt we you bought last week when we went shopping. Mhm. Light on the makeup and curl your hair! Put it to the side. Yup!" "What about a jacket? The news said it might rain later on." "Well duh! That's the point! You always wanted that romantic gesture with the jacket, plus you'll finally get the kiss in the rain! Why'd you think I left the jacket out of your outfit! Plus he's going to bring one, I just told his mom to tell him to bring one!" She said that so casually, but it was still scary to think that at one time those two were friends, and now frienemies. "Ok! Thanks baby!" I hung up as I began to get ready.

…

This was so fun! Three hours in and already we had to make two trips to the car with all the prizes he won, including a giant teddybear. He was so wonderful! We got on like two rides, but the majority time we were at the stands, playing games. Right now were at a bench eating bacon wrapped hot dogs, chili cheese nachos, sodas, and beignets. We were finally catching up, and seeing what has been happening with our lives. Sharing kisses in between pauses. I honestly didn't know what I was afraid of. This was going so great.

…

We were walking around, hand in hand, when I heard music. "Come one let's go!" I say dragging him to where I heard the music. Once we got there the music began to slow down until it came to a stop. "Alright ladies and gents. This next song is for all those couples out there!" Shut Up and Dance came one and I squealed, pulling him to the dance floor. "Shut up and dance with me." As soon as I heard him groan, I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We jumped and swayed, but most of all we were having fun, and it wasn't until halfway through the song, that rumbling could be heard, followed by a thick downpour of rain. I saw people from the corner of my eyes run to take shelter, but Sasuke and I still stayed on the dance floor. Swaying slowly, while staring at each other, leaning in, we kissed, a slow kiss. And it was nothing like I imagine it to be. It was much better, much sweeter, and hell of a lot memorable. We broke apart when the song came to end, smiling at each other, we walked away from the dance floor as he place his jacket around my shoulder, before his arm wrapped itself around my waist. Yup, this was a great date.

…

Sasuke and I have now been dating for sixth months now, and graduation was fast approaching. We had talked about college, and what we had wanted to study after, wink wink, are demonstrations. Ok, if you don't get it, after sex. Third base still, not quite yet a homerun, but we keep getting close to that, but no. Not yet. Tonight though, we were taking an evening stroll around the park near my neighborhood. We sat down on the grassy hill preparing to watch the fireworks for the night. Five minutes into our current conversation which was UC San Diego or UC Santa Barbara, I had laid down, only to feel his fingers draw circles onto my stomach in a sensual manner. "If you are doing that to make me agree that UCSB is a not a party school, you won't make me change my opinion." I say pushing his face away from mine as he peered down at me. He laughed. "Who says it's to get you to change your mind?" He asked, smirking and his eyes clouded with the familiar mischief I became used to. We just stayed like that. Staring at each other for I don't know how long before I heard the first firework. I quickly sat, breaking eye contact with him, I was excited to see the fireworks. They said that a new one was going to be added. I really wanted to see what it was, and I would not let Sasuke and his sexy body distract me from it.

Colors burst through the sky, red, green, orange, white, pink, every color you could think of. Some fireworks looked as if they were going to rain down upon you and others took shapes of animals or stars. Finally as we neared the end, the last firework made me freeze.

In the biggest heart I've ever seen was,

' _I love you Ayumu Momochi'_

And then it was done. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Had just declared he loved me to a hundred people or more, including myself. What the hell? I just continued to stare at the sky, in shock. "Hn. So…" His voice broke my thoughts. I turned to him, blinking like an owl. "I honestly thought I was going to be the first one to tell you. But I guess this is ok too." I grinned before tackling him to the ground. Straddling him, I began to kiss him, at first sweet, and then a bit rough. Yup. I definitely like this declaration of love better.

…

"You and Sasuke had sex in the park?!" Tenten whispered/screamed as we looked through the racks of clothes. Yumi laughed. "Why are you surprised Tenten? We all know Ayu is down and dirty!" She exclaimed. I threw a pair of jean at her. "Hey they're my size! Thanks boo! And they're cute too!" Yumi said as she put them at her waist. "Whatever. I'm just lucky I woke up today. His parents and Itachi were gone yesterday and thankfully the rest of the week." That's when Ayu turned to face me. "You are also lucky that my parents didn't come home until four in the morning. Both of you sounded like banshees in heat! And before you say anything, you know I have a soundproof room." The girls just laughed at my blushing face and Yumi's smirking expression.

"Ok! Fine. Laugh it up! Just remember Tenten, you and Neji were almost caught by Gai. And Ino. You and Kankuro were caught by Gaara and Yumi. And let's not forget about you Sakura. You and Kiba were playing naked twister in my room, on my bed. I still haven't caught you and Gaara do something Yumi. But mark my words, I will find out!" I say pointing a finger to the sky. Yumi scoffed before grabbing hold of Hinata's arm. "Come one Hinata. Let's go find something for yours and Naruto's date along for what you are gonna wear for graduation." Yumi and Hinata left the store. "Ok! What's up with Yumi? She seems off today." They immediately looked down. "Guys. Seriously, what's up with her?" Ino and Sakura looked at each other and Tenten slowly scooted away from me, while avoiding eye contact. "Yumi's moving." Sakura says after a while. "Ok? I knew that. She was going to come with me to California and go to UC San Diego." I reply. Ino shakes her head. "No. She's going with Gaara to Columbia. He got an apartment for the so they won't have to live on campus." "Oh. Then why didn't she say anything?" I say, knowingly why she wouldn't. She had to choose between her bestfriend and her boyfriend. Both of which she knew for an equal amount of time. "Look, all I know is that she was going to talk to you about it today. She says she has a plan and everything." Tenten says. I just nodded. That was Yumi. She always had a plan, even if some were crazy and dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story! And I am so happy it's done! And to my friend that is reading this... Screw you and making me feel awkward writing the shit in this story! So I hope you enjoy your long ass wait. I should have made you wait longer! But I can't do shit about it now. So... Happy Reading!**

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked. Yumi shrugged her shoulders as she set up her cap and gown on her mannequin inside her closet. Yes we were sitting inside her closet, which is practically a miniature mall. "All I know is, once we graduate, it's time for us to get our shit together. No is going to hold our hands. If we fail, we are failures to society, if we don't, then we need to prove ourselves, because then we turn into risk factors. We have to prove to them we are worth more, and since we are women, and have to deal with double standards, it's going to be harder." Yumi says continuing to survey her clothes for tomorrow. "Well damn! I was just talking about the summer! Now you just gave me more things to worry about!" I yell in panic. She rolled her eyes, "Oh get over yourself! Besides, you don't have to worry too much. I have a surprise for you. And before you freak out, when have my surprises for you ever cause damage, other than your birthday this year?" I paused, blinking trying to think, but not coming up with anything after a few moments.

"Exactly! So don't freak out! And as for the summer, you and me are going to spend so much time together you are going to get sick of me!"She grins jumping on me causing my pajama shorts to ride up as I fell on the ground. "Oi! You're giving me a wedgie! Get off!" I shouted smacking her back, making her get up and walk away as if nothing happened. "Come on! We can watch a couple of movies before we go to sleep! We graduate at seven in the evening remember?" She calls out. I laughed before running out of her closet, spotting her jumping on the bed. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were coming later, each of them wanting to spend time with their boyfriends. "So…." I looked at her, she looked before hopping off the bed, "Aristocats!" We shouted as she turned on Netflix on her TV.

…

So… ok, we fell asleep. But atleast we fell asleep after the girls got here. We spent the night, painting our nails, reading magazines, and I think Ino was introducing Hinata to the world of porn. Yup, the girl fainted right after, it was too funny. Plus we watched movies

Grace of Monaco

Tarzan

Mulan

Rapunzel

The Ugly Truth

50 Shades of Grey (We criticized the shit out of it!)

and Mean Girls (We quoted that movie like the bible!)

and it wasn't in that order, we fell asleep watching Tarzan. But now it was three in the afternoon or whatever, and the girls were taking showers and getting ready. Today was the day!

…

"Yamanaka, Ino." Tsunade calls, Ino being the last one bristles through grabbing her diploma, stopping to take a picture, before heading back to her seat. "Now that everyone is seated, we will call on our Valedictorians. Yes, it is odd, but by popular demand, these two were wanted to give the speech." Tsunade stepped away from the podium as Yumi and I made our way towards it. Clearing my throat, glancing at Yumi and watching her nod, I looked towards the crowd and began,

"Good evening and welcome to our ceremony. I honestly don't know where to begin. I wrote it all down, but I guess, it really doesn't matter what I wrote, I'll still say what I want to say, and sadly, I think it's too late for you guys to run." Causing the crowd to laugh. "No seriously, its too late for you guys to run." Yumi says, eyes wide. "Ayumu and I, tend to ramble on, but please forgive us. We're happy, excited, sad, scared, but over all, filled with adrenaline. It's just waiting to kick in, so we can prove what we can do." Yumi continues on. "That's right. Whether we follow our passions, or follow into footsteps of that our parents or siblings, we'll take it head on. After all, we did not spend all this time at school, reading things, learning about quantum physics-" Yumi cuts me off. "Which most of us won't apply to what we want to be, but that's ok. In a way, we're starting all over again. We're babies once more, the teachers, counselors, even the lunch ladies and janitors did all that they could. But we have to be the ones to make mistakes and learn from them." "Even if those mistakes are sometime questionable, we'll get through it. Because high school is just another place we can add to our list that shaped us. Konoha High, made us what we are now, but it's not gonna last." I smile, taking a step back as Yumi too a step up, but still having to use the stepping stool that Gai rushed to put. "Thank you Gai!" She says adjusting herself on it before looking back at the audience who laughed. "Well, that was embarrassing, but I think I should just do the adult thing and accept, that I am vertically challenged. This school, provided us with families and memories, I've got a sister out of it! Though for what I think I know, what's expected in the future, is once we graduate, it's time for us to get our act together. No is going to hold our hands. If we fail, we are failures to society, if we don't, then we need to prove ourselves, because then we turn into risk factors. We have to prove to them we are worth more, because we our. Sure our generation is lacking in intellect, but the world is here for us to learn. Because whether we continue to further our education in a school once more, we will still learn." A pause took place. Yumi was always good with speeches, she used it in debates, and it helps that she was mean when she wanted to be. After the pause, cheers began to erupt. I stepped up beside her as we leaned into the microphone.

"Now, know that Yumi here doesn't believe in goodbyes." I began, "So see ya later!" Yumi shouted before we took in a deep breath and said together. "CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2015!" We threw our caps in the air and catching it.

…

"Come on let's take a picture! Oh Kurenai!" Yumi got distracted as she saw Kurenai's barely there baby bump. "Shikamaru come, take the picture! Gaara! Find Temari and Kankuro!" She shouted towards him as she posed with Kurenai, both laughing. Soon Asuma joined in and then everybody else too. Pulling on my white dress I smiled, at the camera. Flash. Why the hell do those things blind people after? Damn! I turned and saw that surprisingly all the couples had coordinated their clothes, well accept Ino and Kankuro or at least that's what I thought before I heard a gasp. "You turd! Both of you! I'm pretty sure Ayu and I didn't tell you what we were going to wear! How could I not notice?!" She looked towards me, before stomping her foot and pointing it at Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards me, while Gaara just stepped forward and bit her finger. Her eyes widened, "Ew! Gaara! Germs Gaara! Germs, that I just obtained by touching people's hands and you know I have a suspicion that gramps doesn't wash his hands!" She cries out and smacks his forehead with her left hand before he finally let go. Picking her up, she honestly just looked like she was just sitting on his arm, he walked towards us. "Hey Sasuke, do you have hand sanitizer?" She said blinking her eyes in similar fashion to an owl. He nodded handing her his sanitizer. I smiled, "We did it guys." And we laughed. We laughed like there was no issues in the world.

…

"Ugh! You have no idea how painful it is to carry my boxes in by myself, plus I don't know who the hell my roommate is! What if they are a psycho?" I say.

"I'm sure she's not a psycho! Plus there will be like a bunch of people living there too! Right?" Yumi voice rang out from my earpiece.

"Yeah, but… Whatever! Anywho, how are you and Gaara in New York? I heard the apartment was beautiful." I say as I open the door to the 'apartment' and headed to my room.

"Well I wouldn't know. I'm-" I opened the door to see her sitting on a bed. "-not there." She finished smiling at me, holding her arms out. Ok, so we may have had a girl moment and squealed. "I'm sorry, but you are stuck with me until we graduate and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!" We went back to squealing, probably annoying people walking by or even our very own roommates. But who the fuck care? I have my best friend with me!

…

Yumi PoV

Oh god! Oh god! Oh dear almighty cheeseballs! What the hell is going on?! Gaara had flown from New York and surprised me. And now he was taking me to Aslan's knows where! And I was in heels! Heels! Why the hell didn't I think to bring flats?! What is wrong with me! My eyes widened as a thought crossed my mind. What if he's breaking up with me? And he's doing it in a fancy way, just so I won't feel bad? And then after he tells me, he kills me? People always said to watch out for cute and silent ones. And now I'm going to die! I jutted out my lower lip as my eyes began to fill up with unshed tears.

I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

"Yumi." I stopped. His calm voice, holding a tender tone, that was reserved for me and me only. I looked up and saw a house. It was still in construction, but it was a house. One that reminded me of, "My dollhouse." I turned to him, "Is this?" He nodded. "You once told me and showed me, how you always wanted a big family, and to be with your one and only. You said you wanted to live with them in a house that looked just like the on Sarutobi gave you. So, I had him send over to New York and spoke to my father, who suggested this great construction company, and here we are. I showed them the house and everything." By now we were already inside, to what looked like the living room. "What the hell is that?" I asked pointing to a large rock attached to a circle, that was just laying on the floor, with a bed of petals under it.

"It's a proposition." He begins. I raise an eyebrow. "A what?" He chuckles, "A proposition. See, if you accept to be my wife, you'll get this house, and as many children you want." My eyebrows by now must have disappeared from my face by how high they probably went up. I took a deep breath, walking slowly to the ring and bending down to pick it up. I heard a groan from behind me and knew he was checking out my butt. Standing back up, ring in hand, I sauntered towards him. My left hand found itself on his neck slowly sliding down his chest to the bulge in his pants. My right arm hung over his shoulder, still holding the ring in my hand as I let out a laugh, rubbing my hand over the cover bulge, transitioning from a feather like stroke to applying a bit more pressure. I nipped at his jaw before whispering his ear, enjoying his groans, "It's not like you had a choice either. I don't like sharing, but you knew that. So, your proposition is accepted." I removed my hand from his bulge before, putting the ring on. "Plus, don't you think it brings out my eyes?" He growled, gripping my waist and pulling me so close, I could feel his cock twitching from his pants on my thigh. "I think, it tells the world what you already are and what you'll always be. My friend, my girlfriend, my fiance and my wife." He said as I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me up against the wall, rubbing my, from what I can tell, already soaked underwear, with his cock. Yes, by now he had already pulled it out. And it was bigger than the first time I saw it. I kept on rubbing himself as I moaned. "Gaara." I stuttered feeling myself clench and himself tense up. "This better," I moaned. "not" another moan as he picked up his pace, pulling down the top part of my dress and sucking my nipple while massaging the other, squeezing every time I let out a small moan, to get me to moan louder.

I squeezed my eyes as he switched breasts. " This better not get me pregnant. I've seen quinceanera. You can still be a virgin and pregnant." Letting out a load moan as he moved one of his hands down to rub my clit. Pinching it, I felt everything tense, as I starting to move with him, biting and nibbling on his neck, before we both let out moans of release. We slipped to floor, which was slightly wet, thanks to me. Slowly standing up, I slipped my black laced underwear off and fixed my dress, only Gaara laying there, staring at my vagina, before he reached up and poke a finger in. I let out a small gasp, and just as I let it out, he took his finger back out, sticking in his mouth, sucking on it. "You taste like pineapples." I blushed, turning away from only to let out a yelp, as I found myself back on the floor, somehow without my dress, and with him licking me as if I were ice cream. Yup, this was going to be a long night. I let out another loud moan as he spread my legs out farther.

…

Five hours of sex, ten orgasms, and I only squirted twice. I was a hot mess, and let's not forget, we spent thirty minutes in the car making out, and then he proceeded to finger fuck me. That's right. And it didn't help that he had vibrating seats which made me squirt three more times and oragsm another five. And now I ached all over. Sex with Gaara was always good, I couldn't wait until we finally go all the way. Before I got out of the car, I put my underwear into his glove box.

Stepping into the house I spotted Ayu eating a piece of cake while reading a magazine. I skipped towards her with my aching body and sat on one of the chairs. "So did you have fun?" Ayu asked. "Mhm." I nodded. She looked up, " You only do that after you have 'sex' with Gaara!" She shouts pointing at me from across the counter. I laughed, "Well this time it was sex. Oral. And let me tell you, I don't think I'll be walking tomorrow!" I smile. "I'll bet." She scoffs before smiling at me. "Well, that's not all that happened tonight. So turns out, you are gonna have to go wedding dress shopping with me, because it turns out, I'm engaged, to a guy who's building me my dream house." Her eyes widened before she began jumping up and down. "I would hug you, but you reek of sex! GO TAKE A SHOWER!" I laughed getting up as she kicked my ass as I passed by her.

…

Ayumu PoV

We had just gotten back from the country club and were hanging around in his apartment. I looked at the frame by the TV. It was graduation and Naruto snapped a picture of us as we shared a kiss. Sasuke came back from the kitchen with two glasses of whiskey, "Oh! You know me so well!" I giggled before taking a sip of my whiskey, letting the music consumed me. I felt the weight of the couch and looked up to see Sasuke's hand extended towards me. I giggled. "You know I can't dance." To which he responded. "And you know I don't like to dance. So that must mean I really like you." I took his hand as he put his on my mid-back while the other still held my hand. Putting my free hand on his shoulder I looked into his onyx eyes.

"Are you sure it's only like? Not love?" I whispered, my lips brushed his as he began to twirl me. Pulling me back into him. He did the usual Uchiha grunt that annoyed the shit out of everyone, including me. I rolled my caramel eyes at him. We stared into each other's eyes as we continued on the endless dance. I could feel my pulse quicken as I felt myself sink into a puddle, just looking into his eyes, just like the first time we got together. We leaned in, heads tilting, lips meeting, and then my heart burst, for some reason, this kiss felt better than any other kisses. It was almost like fireworks on my mouth as he pulled away and dipped me.

We stayed in that position, just staring into each other's eyes, I felt like he was reading my soul. I don't know how much time has passed, but I felt as if all our moments together just flashed before my eyes, as if they were telling me something and in a way, they sort of did. Because I was not prepared for what I had come out of Sasuke's mouth next.

"Marry me." Shit.

"Excuse me?" I asked as he shifted me into a standing position, but still not letting me go. He smirks, "I said marry me." "You said 'said', not ask. You are suppose to ask." "Fine. Will you marry me?" My eyes widened. "No." I felt his grip slightly tighten around me. "Is that your final answer?" He asked leaning in close to my lips. "No." Then I grinned. "Because you know I'll marry you… Sas-gay." He rolled his before grabbing my thighs from behind and hoisting me up. Causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. "Is this the part where you ravish me?" I asked coyly. He replies bluntly, "Yup."

Ten seconds later. I was found on his bed, without my underwear, or dress, or shoes, basically I was naked as I was the first time I came into the world. "Well this escalated quickly." I mutter. "Shut up." I opened my mouth to retort, only for him to cover it with his own. His tongue rubbed against my own, and like always, it was a battle for dominance. One I was sure to win, until he pinched my nipple, allowing him to nip my tongue while I was distracted. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck, pelvis grinding against pelvis. Sasuke detangled me from me as he kissed all away down to my lower region, but of course not before leaving love bites all over my chest. Now let me tell you, Sasuke likes smelling my juices, so it doesn't surprise me hearing him take a deep breathe as he nipped my thigh. Kissing his way up, before meeting my lower lips and placing a kiss. Then the licking began. Oh god! His tongue! It's like wow. I felt him lick around my clit before sucking on it once. There was no movement for a while, this was new. The suddenly I gasped, back arching, mouth wide open. Sasuke was now moving two fingers in me. And then a third, he was moving his fingers quickly, clenching and unclenching, and I could feel the build up in my stomach. Sasuke noticed and quickly removed his fingers, letting the build up slowly die down.

"Seriously?" I hissed before he lifted my hips and inserted his hardened cock into my soaking pussy. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. He pounded into me, grunting and shifting us so I was sitting on his lap. Bouncing up and down on his bulging cock, I felt him grab my breast and squeeze them. This was great. So great. Absolutely wonderful! "Shit." We whispered at the same time as he came inside me, me following after. Still inside me, we waited, until his dick went limp. Pulling out slowly, you could see his cum begin to pour out.

"This better not get me pregnant. I know I'm on birth control and this was a heat of the moment thing, but I don't want people to think we're only getting married because you accidentally knocked me up." I scoffed shoving him away from as I got up to take a shower. "Who say it was accidentally?" He called out as I flipped him the bird.

…

"Guess who else got engaged, bitch?" I burst the door open to the house and ran into the backyard the next day. She turned to look up from her wedding planning and towards me. "Let me guess. You?" She smiled. "YE-! Hey! How'd you know?!" I shouted at her as I sat on the chair beside her under the umbrella. "Sasuke texted me ten minutes ago. And before you go on a rant, yes I know he's an ass, but apparently, he is also now trying to get you pregnant?" She asked, with a slight look of disgust. "Sadly, yes. But don't worry! He will not succeed, not until after the honeymoon. I told him I was going to plan the wedding and set the date. Hey, you've been engaged to Gaara now for a month, any progress on planning?" She just shook her head, before her eyes widened. "They proposed to us on our birthdays!" I gasped! And then an idea occurred to me. "We should get married together. Like at the same time and all that." She looked at me and smiled. And for a second I thought she was going to say no, but she didn't. "I like that! And we should get married at the beach, but no the ones in California. We should get married in El Castillo in Mexico!" This time I nodded. "And in the summer of the following year! August 5, that seems like a great date." She nodded. "That is a good a date and a good time. I'll make the reservations. We'll go cake tasting in two months at a shop that I know is in the city over that makes the best cakes! White flowers for both of us? Horse drawn carriages? Limousine? Color scheme, pearly white with ocean blue and forestry green? And then we'll make our own invite lists and we could look through this catalog to see which ones are worthy." I laughed after she said that. "Great. I'm ready to eat cake! Yes. Yes, to bring us to the wedding, but no to picking us up. Make that two limos to take us to our hotel. Yes! Please there be pretty invitations!" We laughed as we started planning the wedding. Oh boy were the guys going to be in for a surprise.

…

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. The invitations were sent out. The flowers were picked. Both bouquets were the same. Our dresses were going to get fitted in a week. The cake is coconut flavor with butterscotch frosting and pearl fondant covering it. Everything was going as planned. Especially with the hidden threats Yumi made to a couple of people to get everything right. And th boys had no choice to go along with it. After we told them we were withholding sex from them, they became much more compliable. And we both agreed Naruto was walking us down the aisle.

…

It was the wedding day. It was finally here. And Yumi and I just drowned two mini bottles of tequila each. To say we were panicking was the understatement of the year. Naruto has peeked his head in the tent five minutes ago to tell us it was almost time and Yumi threw the bottles at him. Yelling to him that we weren't ready.

…

Ten minutes has past since the incident and we were still freaking out. The girls tried to talk to us, but we were nervous wrecks. Our yinyang shit was not working today! What the hell we were fine last night!?

"Yumi! Help me! You are the only one who can talk me through this! Tell me why I should go marry him!" I shouted. Yumi looked up from her nail tapping to look at me. "He loves you! He wants to have kids with you! He has never once cheated on you and he can read you like a book. But of course he isn't as good as me. Plus he loves your cooking! Even though have the time we don't even know what it is coming out of the kitchen when you cook, he still eats it! So you will go out there and march your little tush and marry that bastard, because then I won't hear the end of it!" She finished, throwing her hands up for good measures. And throughout her speech I started to calm down and realize, that she was right. He loves me and he was the one for me. I then looked at her only to see her gripping the table shaking.

"Yumi. You know Gaara is obsessed with you. He loves you, and the way you tend to boss him when you are in a hurry. He freaking puts up with your mood swings! Especially when you are on your period! He even goes and buys you your tampons and pads! He takes care of you. He the only other person who can cool you down, when you are angry. Because let's face it, you are one scary ass broad!" She chuckles, her hands letting go of the table. "So come on. Let's go and get married!" "Let's go!"

…

Four years later, and we found ourselves outside of our townhouse in the Hamptons. Sasuke and Gaara were setting up the grill and Yumi and I were sitting on the swings. Our kids were running around in backyard, playing who knows what. Yup, that's right. Kids. Five of them were Yumi's and two of them were mine. Turns out, I was already pregnant at our wedding. I didn't even know and thankfully the doctor said everything was fine. A year after my daughter, Alice was born, I found out I was once again pregnant, this time with my son, Nawoki. Now Yumi, her first two children were adopted. A month after their wedding and honeymoon, they began traveling and one of those travels led them to Korea, where the fell in love with a five year old boy named, Gyeong, which meant respected. A month after they adopted him, they were in Russia, where they saw a boy about seven begging on the streets, they adopted him and his cat. His name was Vladimir, meaning ruler of the world, which they both loved even more. Then that's when she found out she was pregnant. With twins. Both boys. She named them Fred Remus and George Moody, after the Harry Potter series, which all her kids now can't live without. And then last, but most definitely not least, her now six year old daughter, Ai, meaning lovable. And she was very loved, but not to the point where she was spoiled, after all she was saved by yumi when she was two in China.

And they were all playing together, Vladimir making sure no one got hurt. "Drinks to our future." Yumi sarcastically says. I turned to her watching her sip at her Mint Julep. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Gaara is so horny. Probably because he wants to re-fertilize my womb once more. We've been having sex like crazy. My vagina is starting to ache." She growled as she shifted. "You too?" I aksed. "Seriously? Sasuke is trying to knock you up?" I nodded. "I'm starting to think he wants an army." I muttered taking a sip of my rum and coke. "Don't joke about that. Maybe they're competing? Ever since we got her they've been acting strange." She says as she glanced at the guys as they glared before their gaze shifted towards and they turned it into smiles.

"Shit. You can be right."

…

And she was. Five weeks later we found out we were both three weeks pregnant. The guys were way too ecstatic to be pissed until they found out how many we were having. That's right a lot! I was expecting twins, we weren't sure of the sex yet, and Yumi, she had it worse, she was expecting triplets. Oh boys you have no idea what you just got into!


End file.
